


Oh Sh**

by pinkamour1588



Series: The Making of a Home [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Parenthood, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Evelyn’s first word doesn’t go quite as planned.





	Oh Sh**

“You gonna help me fold laundry, Evie?” Jim asked as he set the thirteen-month-old on the bed before dumping the basket of clean laundry.

Evie crawled closer and picked up a sock with roosters on it. “Papa,” she held it out to him insistently until he took it from her.

“Thank you. Do you want to help me find the other one?” He spread the laundry out, playfully helping her look for it. He finally found the matching sock and folded them together, putting them into the basket.

When he turned around, Evie had picked up one of Leonard’s t-shirts and was in the process of sticking part of the sleeve in her mouth. He reached out to take it from her but she just stared at him as she started chewing on the fabric.

“I don’t know how Dada is going feel about you chewing on his Ole Miss shirt,” Jim said, not having the heart to try to take it away now.

Evie said something, muffled by the fabric in her mouth.

“Yeah, Dada’s shirt.”

She took it out of her mouth and repeated, “Shit.”

Jim leaned closer to her. “What was that?”

“Shit!”

“Shirt?”

“Shit!”

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, then asked, “What’s this, Evie?” gesturing to the shirt.

“Shit!”

“That’s right. It’s Dada’s _shirt_.”

“Shit!” She looked at Jim proudly.

Jim went back to folding and putting away laundry, while she continued repeating the word before starting to just chew on the shirt again. “You know, you’re gonna get me in trouble. He’s gonna think I taught you that word.”

Evie just stared at him and moved on to chew on another part of the shirt, leaving a slobber mark behind. When all the other clothes were put away, Jim gently pried her hands off the shirt and tried to take it out of her mouth. Once she realized she no longer had the shirt to chew on she began wailing. Jim tried to offer her one of her teethers, but she just threw it as she cried.

“Hey, you can’t keep chewing on Dada’s shirt. He won’t be very happy if you damage it,” Jim soothed, bouncing her and rubbing her back.

She reached toward the bed where the t-shirt laid. Jim sighed and went to the dresser, digging out one of Leonard’s other shirts and offering it to her. It took her a moment before she grabbed onto it and started chewing on it.

“Try not to put any holes in it,” he said as he tossed the other one in the laundry basket to wash with the load he was about to put in.

~~~

That evening when Leonard got home, Jim was sitting on the living room floor talking to Evie, who was snuggled on his lap, still clinging tightly to the shirt. Leonard sat down on the couch, smiling down at the two of them.

“Sorry I missed dinner, a meeting ran longer than expected,” he said as Jim leaned his head against Leonard’s knee.

“It’s ok. I made you a plate. It’s in the fridge.”

“In which case, I’m going to go change clothes and eat dinner.” He leaned down and gave Jim a quick kiss before standing and heading to the bedroom.

While Leonard ate dinner, Jim gave Evie a bath, which was one of the rare moments she parted with the shirt. Once she was clean and dried off, Jim carried her to her bedroom wrapped in her koala towel as she clung to the shirt.

“Ready for bedtime?” Leonard asked when he walked in.

“I think I still have at least another hour left in me. Oh, you meant Evie,” Jim grinned as he handed her over.

“Is she holding one of my shirts?”

“Yeah, she apparently really likes it.” Jim turned to Evie. “Goodnight,” he whispered and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room, leaving Leonard immensely confused.

“Why do you have one of my shirts?” Leonard asked her playfully as he gently rubbed lotion into her skin.

“Dada,” she said before beginning to chew on the shirt.

“You missing me, baby girl?” His heart ached a little at the thought. “I’m sorry I wasn’t home earlier to play and for more cuddles. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. We can take Papa out for breakfast. That sound fun?”

“Dada,” she repeated, muffled by the shirt, reaching toward him as he put her onesie on.

“Breakfast does sound nice,” Jim smiled as he set the bottle he’d warmed up for Evie on the corner of the dresser before walking back out.

“Alright, gotta let my shirt go,” Leonard said once Evie was all buttoned up in her pajama.

Her hands tightened on it as he tried to pull it away.  

“Sweetheart, you can’t have your bottle if you still have the shirt in your mouth.” When he finally managed to get the shirt out of her mouth, she frowned up at him.

“Shit,” she said reaching toward the shirt Leonard was now wearing.

“What did you just say?” he asked as he picked her up.

“Shit,” she repeated, grabbing onto the shirt he was wearing with her free hand.

“ _Shirt_.”

“Shit.”

Leonard sighed and grabbed the bottle before settling in the chair. Evie stared up at him as she drank from her bottle.

Twenty minutes later, after laying Evie down in her crib, he walked out to the living room where Jim was grading a paper for his Tactical Training class on his PADD. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at Jim until the blond looked up.

“So, she can say more than just our names,” Leonard stated, raising an eyebrow.

“I swear, I had nothing to do with it. Well, I guess I did. But not how you’re thinking. She was sitting with me while I folded laundry and she picked up the shirt you’re wearing and started chewing on it and I told her that it was your shirt and she tried to repeat the word, but she can’t seem to say the ‘r’…and yeah.”

“You corrected her, yes?”

“Yes, of course!”

Leonard started laughing harder than Jim had seen in months. He walked over and sat down on the couch, putting his face in his hands as he laughed.

“Bones, are you alright?” Jim looked at him concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Leonard choked out between laughs. He looked over at Jim. “She can’t say ‘shirt’ properly.”

Jim started laughing and shook his head. “She can’t.”

“God, our child’s first word is ‘shit’.”

“It is.”

Leonard wiped the tears that were starting to run down his face from laughing so hard. He pulled Jim closer and kissed the side of his head. “We’re going to need to make sure we correct her every time,” he said after a few minutes, resting his cheek on Jim’s head.

“Oh, definitely.”

***

A week later, Jim walked out of his classroom after that day’s lecture to find several messages from Chris. He almost dropped his communicator in the process of frantically calling Chris back.

_“Hey, Jim,”_ Chris said casually.

“Is Evie okay?” Jim asked as quickly as he could get the words out.

_“Oh, she’s fine. I just thought I’d inform you that your child swears.”_

Jim blinked a few times then laughed. “So, she said it?”

_“Please tell me she wasn’t trying to say shit.”_

“No, she just can’t pronounce ‘shirt’ yet.”

_“Oh, good.”_

“Do I need to pick her up or can you handle her for a few more hours?” Jim asked as he got into his car.

_“I think we’re doing fine.”_

“Alright. Feel free to just drop her off anytime this afternoon. Otherwise, Bones will pick her up at five.”

_“Sounds good.”_

“I’ll talk to you later, Chris.”

_“Talk to you later.”_ Chris answered before hanging up.

Jim laughed a little to himself as he drove home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
